


感冒

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 1





	感冒

李帝努和李东赫又分手了。

最初他们在一起的时候，作为李东赫多年亲密好友的罗渽民在和他们第一次聚餐，回到他们两同住的屋子里后，语重心长又小心翼翼地试探着李东赫，甚至独自在房间里踌躇纠结到底要不要说，直到李东赫发短信问他怎么还没说，路过他房间听见动静，罗渽民才敲响他的房门，左右说了些其他的事情，才慢慢提到问他要不要再考虑一下，不要那么草率就决定，仔细想想，毕竟他们认识的时间也不过只有短短的三个月。

但毕竟罗渽民只是作为朋友给出了自己的意见，知道朋友是担心自己所以才会冒着或许对方会生气的风险也要说出让他再考虑一下的话，当时陷入恋爱的李东赫拍拍他的肩膀反过来安慰他说没事的，因为很喜欢所以受伤也没关系。

以朋友的立场，尽管李东赫总是很容易陷入恋爱又很容易抽离，却依然不想看到他在爱情里面受伤。但是李东赫那段时间是真的很充实地快乐着，参加社团活动也好，坐在李帝努的自行车后座穿越在校园也好，大部分他和李东赫在一起的时间里，他都看着李东赫笑着奔向李帝努的怀里，而李帝努也笑着看着他张开自己的怀抱。

他们坦荡荡的，没有任何的掩饰也不惧任何人的视线，就像每一对普通情侣一样，会牵着手一起出入公共场合，会在疲惫的时候靠在对方肩膀上发呆。大家都知道学校里有一对长得很漂亮的同性情侣，提起的时候不会说很奇怪而会说他们真的好相配哦。

大家都这样说，罗渽民做完实验后和同实验室的朋友一起吃饭，听到这样的评价后，只是坐在一旁安安静静地吃着饭不说话。

就这样度过了两年的时间，李东赫和李帝努的爱情就这样幸福地走过了两年。李东赫搬完李帝努租的房子那天还是罗渽民帮他收拾的行李，提上李帝努的后备箱看着驶离他们所住的那个小巷。小巷很窄，一次只能容纳一辆车单行，他还记得当时从转角拐过来另外一辆车，进也不是退也不是，罗渽民穿着拖鞋正准备进门的时候看见这一幕，于是只能小跑过去站在车边协调，李东赫笑倒在副驾驶说这遇见的都是什么事啊，虽然是在埋怨，但是却很开心，因为是和李帝努在一起所以很开心。罗渽民叉着腰站在他们车边喘气说赶紧走吧走吧，独自回家后坐在电脑前准备继续接上刚才的文章，然而却写不出一个字。

他记得李东赫当时那个笑容，因此在看着李东赫提着行李，面色凝重地重新按进他们家的房门时，突然回忆起那个笑容。罗渽民从冰箱里拿出一罐可乐，冰在李东赫的侧颊，打开自己那罐喝了一口泡沫，假装若无其事地问他怎么回来了，李帝努不管你？李东赫躺在沙发上，左手背捂着眼睛，另一只手拿着罗渽民递给他的冰可乐贴着脖子，像是很疲惫，送掉自己紧绷的发条后，才慢慢坐起来，手里窝了一团凝结后流下的水，他把头埋地很低，低到罗渽民能看清楚他后脖颈的颈椎骨。

“我们分手了。”他抬起头，曾经所有看过的笑容都随着李东赫的抬头被格式化，取而代之的是快要溢出眼角的泪水，“渽民啊，我和李帝努分手了。”

那天他们刚好迈入他们爱情的第三个年头。罗渽民悄悄打开一个门缝，不放心地站在门口看着已经陷入沉睡的李东赫，回到自己的房间后，抽出放在书柜上方的几本书，从背后掏出一个藏在里面的日历，在那天的日期下划上一个红色的圆圈。

他知道李东赫和李帝努终究有一天会分手，即使他们的爱情平稳地度过了两年的时间，即使周围知道他们关系的人都说他们很适合在一起，即使他每天夜晚在黑暗的房间里，开着一盏昏暗的夜灯，坐在窗前在日历中记下今天是他们交往的第几天，他也知道，他们终究有一天会分手，就像他刚知道他们在一起时，就意识到他们最后会分开。

好像从那天开始，李东赫和李帝努开始反反复复的分手，没完没了的冷战，三天两头就往罗渽民那里跑，睡过一晚之后，第二天一起出门又能在他们家楼下看见李帝努靠在车边等李东赫一起上学的模样，手里还端着一杯早餐牛奶，李东赫自然而然地跑到李帝努身边，转过身对他挥挥手说走啊渽民呐，一起去上学吧。罗渽民坐在后座，他戴着耳机望着窗外，但是却没有点开音乐，李东赫有时会和李帝努聊天，有时会伴随着电台播放的歌曲唱歌，就像是前一天晚上，罗渽民坐在他的房门外的地板上，听见的抽泣声只是他的梦魇，只存在他的梦中。

如果能为李东赫和李帝努的爱情安装一个进度条，那此时几乎快要进入剧情的后半段。罗渽民以旁观者的身份看着进度条一天一天向前推进，当事人似乎也产生了同样的感觉，这份爱情在李东赫和李帝努交错的维持中勉强挺过了第三年。

这一年里，比起和李帝努，李东赫和他呆在一起的时间要更长一点，甚至慢慢地、一点一点地把曾经罗渽民帮他收拾的行李再搬回来，他当时走的时候带走了罗渽民一个箱子，现在也完好无损地搬了回来，放在罗渽民房间的一个角落，像是硬生生长出来的一个茧子。

李帝努不管你吗？罗渽民靠在门框，看他把衣服一件一件收回衣柜问他，李东赫背对着他，看不清表情，语气也轻飘飘地，随着起身和蹲下截成许多个小节，每一个小节只囊括了两三个字，不管、随便、还好、嗯，这些话，让他意识到李东赫的难过让他的身体开始膨胀，但他却无法得知李东赫所能承受的极限值，也不知道何时那个达到极限值的身体会爆炸变成碎片。

为了最大程度减少李东赫的独处，罗渽民带他去见了李东赫沉浸在和李帝努的恋爱中的这三年里交的朋友，带他到自己的实验室，把自己的工作室让出来，李东赫呆在实验室里通宵写论文，罗渽民就陪在他身边做实验，等结果的时候不小心趴着睡着了，惊醒时发现自己身上披着李东赫的外套，在漆黑的楼道里屏着气息寻找着李东赫的身影，看见楼道的自动贩卖机旁发出一个微弱的光线。

他看见李东赫哆哆嗦嗦地按着手机屏幕，然后把手机靠在耳边，罗渽民站在自动贩卖机的另一边，听见李东赫哽咽着叫出一声帝努啊。他不知道李东赫哭的时候手会不会发抖，他只能听见李东赫发出的每一个小节的声音，简短地把话语都压缩在这两三个字里面，就像那天他们在房间交谈时，听见李东赫的声音。他说帝努啊，帝努啊我们还要不要在一起？

那一刻罗渽民很确信李东赫还爱着李帝努，因为还爱着所以才会难受，才会不舍，才会把自己的主动权拱手让给另外一个人，最后爱情变成一张弓箭，涂满回忆毒药的箭头正对着自己。但是他爱得很辛苦，随着每一次分手和冷战后被稀释的感情变成了密密麻麻的网，沉重地压在身上，让彼此都寸步难行。李东赫哭泣时的呼吸声充斥着包裹在黑暗里的楼道，他小声地叫着帝努啊帝努啊，似乎在央求，又似乎在求救。罗渽民低着头，想要在黑暗中努力看清出自己的脚尖，想知道电话那边的李帝努此时此刻听见李东赫的哭泣声，会不会像他现在一样难受。

他不是一个标准的旁观者，因此也无法得出完全理性的回答。可是爱情本就不是理性产物，在爱情中的所有人都会失去理智，只接受对方微笑的指引。李东赫爱得很辛苦，每天都像是枯枝一样继续行走着，所以罗渽民至少在他和自己在一起的这些时间里，竭尽全力地对他好。

但李东赫还是会飞回到李帝努身边，他们重新和好，抱在一起接吻，用一套刀叉和筷子卷意大利面，裹在同一张大毛毯里四肢交叠在一起，躺在客厅的地毯上看投屏出来的电影直到凌晨，互相依偎着沉沉地睡去，第二天在亲吻中苏醒。他们相爱的时间里真的很幸福，可以把所有飞上天空的气球都抓住装回心里，身体乘上白云被风轻轻一吹就推得老远，然后又开始循环，以幸福的相拥开始，以沉默的冷战作为结尾。

他还是会满身疮痍的回到他们的家里，罗渽民想，他看着那扇紧闭的房门，不知何时又会在玄关迎接一个伤痕累累的李东赫。

所以在知道李东赫和李帝努又分手的消息时并不意外。那段时间罗渽民正好和团队在外地参加比赛，李东赫打电话问他能不能把他那床被子拿去盖，他晚上睡觉的时候有点冷，罗渽民就知道他们两又开始吵架冷战。于是比赛结束当天就赶最早的一班飞机回了家，提着行李按密码时，楼道的电梯开了，黄仁俊和钟辰乐费劲地抬着已经醉得不省人事的李东赫走出来，在看见他后双双如释重负地松了口气。

即使睡着了也噙着泪，错把他当成了李帝努，紧紧抱着他的手小声呜咽说着梦话，他们该怎么办，帝努啊我不想分开的，但是不能因为他不想分开，他们就能继续在一起。烧酒把他的身体烧得滚烫，罗渽民抱着蜷缩在一起的李东赫，偏过头就能紧贴在一起的侧耳，听见从他身体里发出的哀鸣，乌鸦飞过教堂的尖顶，钟声击碎黑暗的屏障。

罗渽民坐在便利店应付中饭时看见李帝努骑着自行车从他眼前飞啸而过，像阵风，飘过后只剩下身体渐渐冷却的痕迹。李帝努是不是也很难过呢，像李东赫这样眼睁睁看着他们的关系一点一点消失，因为无能为力无法再挽回而难过，他和李帝努不太熟，但只要是想知道的消息，就算不去刻意询问，也会在茶歇饭后的谈论之间被提起。

同实验室的前辈从背后抱住他俩的时候，黄仁俊咬在嘴里的饭团一口喷了出来，呛进了喉管连着咳嗽了几分钟，眼泪不受控制地流出来。金道英看他眼睛红红的，急忙道歉，从包里扯出几张纸巾堵在他的眼睛下面。尽管他在大衣上喷了许多香水，但是等香水的味道散去后，那股从毛孔里散发出来的酒气还是让罗渽民不着痕迹地皱了皱眉。

“前辈昨晚喝酒了吧？幸好今天教授没来，不然前辈你就死定了。”黄仁俊卷着炸酱拉面通风报信，但还是被金道英一个爆栗敲在头上。

“臭小子说谁死定了呢，”但是生气了没几秒就顺着手臂趴在桌面上，“啊，认识的孩子最近因为分手好像很痛苦，陪着他喝了通宵来着............啊，那个孩子的对象，是渽民你朋友吧？”

“谁？”

“李帝努。”

他们都很痛苦，爱情把两人融合成为一体后又硬生生地将已经完成一个完整体的两个人撕裂，让彼此看着残缺的另一半却无法再用自己的身躯温暖对方的伤口，两个人都鲜血淋漓地向前走，李东赫如此，李帝努亦如此。他突然问黄仁俊前几天和李东赫喝酒的时候都说了些什么，李东赫的酒量很差，喝完酒后像是有说不完的话，但其实那天黄仁俊也喝了很多酒，回忆的起来的都是只言片语的碎片。

“嗯......但是当时我就觉得很奇怪，东赫哭得很伤心，说他们因为太爱对方了，所以不能再在一起了，我问他相爱的话为什么不能在一起，东赫就什么也没说，一直喝酒，他那天哭得太厉害了。”

哭得太厉害是知道每度过一天都更靠近结局，他执拗地想把时间停留在这一刻，但是怎么抓的住时间，他满是缝隙和伤口的身体堵不住流水一样流淌而走的时间。分离就像一场突如其来的暴风雨，将他淹没在风浪里，在一起的时候有多快乐，那些快乐就会在变成细密的刀剑，藏匿在细丝一般的雨之间落在他的身上，他们都能预见结局，但却无法再保持体面，崩溃着看着不断靠近的大门，他们终于到了要互相说再见的这一天。

罗渽民在家门前站着，脚尖来来回回地踢着小石子，从下午一直站到路灯开启，天空失去了太阳，只剩下月亮孤零零地放在房顶上，罗渽民扭了扭酸痛的脚脖子，提着手里装了满满整袋的啤酒推开家门，看见李东赫正看着电视，手里拿着吃了一半的金枪鱼饭团，嘴角还沾着一粒米饭，听见开门声后，从电视看向他，眼神却是木楞的。

他也吓了一跳，随后故作轻松地笑了笑，提起手里的塑料袋，说不知道怎么了，今天格外想喝啤酒呢。

李东赫需要一个发泄口，但他却异常安静，只是捏着手里的空瓶罐头出神。一次又一次的争吵冷战慢慢地把身体消耗成为了一个空壳，等到真正破碎的那天却说不出什么，只是觉得可惜，他们都很累，身体疲劳精神也疲劳，勉强维持的这一年里因为太害怕了，所以两个人好像是随时都能被点燃的炸药桶，一丁点琐碎的事情都可以变成刺向对方的刀剑。

这次好像是真的该结束了，和以往的每一次都不同，他们都举起了白旗，向不知道哪一方投降。不是因为不爱了才放手，如果是那样的话在转身离开的时候会轻松很多，反而是因为太爱对方了，但这种爱被堵在身体里快要让他窒息，再爱下去的话两个人都会被禁锢在爱里面，脚上像是套上了沉重的镣铐，身体和心脏都会变得支离破碎。他知道一定是哪里出了问题，但是他们都没有力气再去排查究竟这些问题藏在哪一个环节，就像是一团乱麻纠缠在一起，最好的解决办法就是用一把剪刀从中间剪断，所有的一切都会变得清晰明了。

失恋就像一场感冒，不至于会导致多严重的后果，但却足以让人在此后漫长的岁月里的很长一段时间都很难受，那些让人难受的病菌在身体里成为一团，通过喷嚏打出身体后才会慢慢痊愈。李东赫将自己埋得很深，深深地藏在自己的额双臂之间，他们都没有去开灯，不知道该如何去面对这场共振，也不知道他们是否能承担住开灯的后果，罗渽民只能借着月光看见李东赫的肩膀间断地颤抖着，努力地想要抑制住快要喷涌的悲伤，但是阀门却已经岌岌可危。

他将李东赫拉向自己身边，将李东赫抱在怀里。那些小幅度的颤抖和哭泣终于寻找到了出口，将他一点一点撕裂后像洪水一样泄出，他紧紧抱住罗渽民，抓住求生的浮木登上被洪水环绕的孤岛。

他们无言的拥抱着，围绕在他们周围的是喝空的啤酒罐头，这些罐头会用来装满今夜的苦楚，等到天明之后，罗渽民会将它们全部都收拾装进垃圾桶。而现在，他和李东赫一道向他的爱情做着最后的道别。

或许道过再见后一切都会恢复原样，但谁知道，李东赫不知道，罗渽民也不知道。

完


End file.
